Many websites allow users to share videos with others around the world. In addition, technological advancements also have made it increasingly convenient for users to capture and share their own video content. For example, smartphones having one or more high-quality digital cameras, gyroscopic sensors, abundant storage space, and mobile broadband allow users to flexibly record and share videos from virtually anywhere.
However, user generated videos may be captured from a variety of different orientations, which can result in the incorrect display of video content. For example, a user may inadvertently or mistakenly rotate a recording device while capturing a video. As a result, one or more portions of the video may be displayed sideways or upside down. Further, a user may not become aware of such a result until a video is later presented on a fixed display.